Talk:Suggestions
Suggestions Help: talk pages, talk page guidelines It seems that some people want to use this wiki to share their ideas and suggest new features for the CHDK firmware. I think it may be good to collect these posts on one dedicated page. So, if you want to share an idea with us, click the post a comment button at the top of this page and write away. Please also have a look at the already Frequently Suggested Features. ---- How about ... (moving mine from another area) ;CHDK Wish-List I've read some posts that had some good ideas, and found some things that I too would like to see CHDK have in the future. Even though CHDK is already a remarkable advancement/improvement, there's always room for more. :) Suggestions / Wishes: A uBASIC script command to click the "Movie Record" button on the S3 IS. DONE! :-) A uBASIC script command to trigger audio-only recordings. A uBASIC script command for "zoom_to", where you could set it to quickly zoom to a numerical step. The "zoom_in" and "zoom_out" commands are very slow to run in steps. The histogram having a small grid to show full f/stop regions. How about an alternate rule-of-thirds grid for the golden ratio. The time display to show AM or PM for us North Americans. :-) To save space it could be just a dot next to the 12-hour number for PM, it's how lots of clocks do it, we're used to that. Focus distance and hyperfocal readings to reflect the feet/inches setting of the camera instead of just metric. (some of us still can't wrap our minds around metric estimates, we're old and gray. :) ) More colors to choose from for customizing features, so many are just repeats. And being able to use some of the transparent ones for special effect filters. How about a built-in transparent gray gradient for those over-exposed skies and under-exposed foregrounds? An audio record-level meter during movie and audio recording modes that shows clipping. (now that would be so cool) I like OwenJim's rebuilds of CHDK, where I'm able to keep the Blend Histogram showing at all times, as well as removing some redundant info, like the SCR and EXP alerts. The truncated Hyperfocal display option is nice too, but it's nice to have the fuller info displayed at times too. I read somewhere of people wanting some preset frame overlays for some favorite printing dimensions. I thought that was a neat idea. Making transparent borders for composition assists. What do you think? Are any of these worth considering for future projects? And a bug that needs fixing for the S3 IS builds, the F'''ocal-distance doesn't update in Manual Focus, '''MF, mode like it used to. You have to half-press the shutter to get it to refresh the F value each time you change manual focus. Keoeeit 10:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Intervalometer extensions Hi, I suggest modifying the intervalometer feature: - the total number of shots should be unlimited (just keeps taking pics until it fills up the card...) Currently this is arbitrarily set at 100. - the time between shots should be in SECONDS not minutes (with a minimum of 10 seconds, say) I'm no expert but it seems to me that these two features should be do-able simply by modifying certain constant values in the firmware. Thanks for reading. ryan.elt@gmail.com